War 46 - DarkFire
DarkFire Great teamwork. Tough loss against great opponent. There are some problems with our strategy that I think we need to solve, and the war plan below is my attempt to solve them: *We have people going up or going down and causing issues. When you go up, you often don't get optimal stars (or any) for team. If you go down you might get 3, but you also crowd out teammate's ability to get stars. *We have people building armies for bases only to find them taken - dibs just not working *We have people coming in late in war and attacking without coordination - often not helping the team. *We have many cases of people having the wrong army trained for the bases they ultimately are hitting. Our recent wars have be tough, and opponents are getting smarter. We are 5-5 in last 10 wars... So my solution? I want to try assigning first attacks to everyone, and then coordinating second attacks based on the results from the first. This will only work is we all are working together and are respecting the assignments. It also will only work if the first attacks are done in the first 1/4 of the war, so that we have time to adjust for everyone's second attacks. The good part of this approach will be that you will know tonight who you are attacking tomorrow night/Sunday morning, and therefore can plan for it. You can get help. You can be thoughtful about the army you train. So, below are the assignments. If you have a problem with your assignment, put a note next to your name here and/or send a message to the leaders in Line app. We can potentially adjust. NOTE: I have intentially NOT assigned a few people. I want to think more about these assignments. On defenses, keep improving your defense!!!! This is important. 'First Assignments' #steint - #4 - :Nightmare: #Widowmaker - #7 - the dungeon #whitematter33 - #6 - <-Gbus-> #blinkermech - #8 - kristo-14 - messy attack, but solid result. #Andrew - #9 - Scarala_w #RIVAS - #10 - The Legen #RabidSquirrel - #16 - James's - He basically wasted his queen trying to use it to kill off CC troops, and also he lured CC when doing a dragon attack which is not necessary. He should have used all dragons and rage, but instead he packed 5 witches and deployed them well after the dragons had basically died off and the attack was lost and he sent the witches in with no protection or wallbreakers to help get the skeletons into the center. Another mismash of troops thrown at the wall in hopes something will stick. Before next battle and before building war army discuss war plan with leaders. #noghannanttpygf - #11 Mason the Super - great GoWiPeWi attack. Watch and learn. #raychee - #16 - 2nd attack on him. #Thunk - #17 - Jarod - 2nd attack on him. #Norwalk Ray - #12 - Grumple - great attack with drag and hogs. Watch and learn. #Musawi - #14 - killerghost69 #Stevenile - #13 - Samelot #jmazz - #20 - jonny - 2nd attack on him. #rerun - #22 dylan king - 2nd attack on him. #Travla - #15 - austin vile #superman101585 - #18 - DubMan #InvestLT - #24 MACKENZIE RAG - He only used 1 hog to pull the cc, this is typically never enough and results in wizards hiding in the cc to crush an attack. He used mostly just wizards, especially in the beginning, for his CC troop kill - this is not wise as they shoot slow and at shorter range than archers so its a waste of 4 troop space each one that gets nuked. He then dropped a dragon... if we are gonna use dragons, don't pull cc, drags will kill it and save the time and troop capacity. He didn't have enough dragons for a real dragon attack and he staggered getting them deployed and it petered out. He used a pekka in war cc which was dropped toward the end in desperation, it went around the outside and accomplished basically nothing. Net net, with dragons, no cc pull, more drags and clump them together. Compare attack with Ray's on #12. #naser adare - #19 - BoredOfBoredom #Made Monster - #20 - jonny - Maybe was pushed too high. It appeared he didn't bring enough dragons, said he was worried about air d being too far in so he tried to get to them with hogs, it didn't happen. I think he should have just used all dragons and rage if that's the attack style he wanted to use. The higher level air d eliminated his dragons before he did enough damage. #tizzy - #17 - Jarod #KingBelowMe - #25 - Hayden #voltron - #21 Abraham #keelin - #26 - victom - Bombed the CC pull. Doesn't seem to understand that giants won't target CC troops, and will just walk away from them while getting shot at. Discuss in game with Widow. #Musawizo - #22 dylan king #LeChevalierMort - #27 K1unny - Used wizards on CC pull which is ineffecient (see feedback on InvestLT). Also not sure he got a complete pull. He was slow getting hogs out and didn't pack enough to accomplish the job. He had 1 dragon, which was basically a waste of 20 spaces by itself. He never made it near the center and he deployed a lot of wizards without really giving them any tank protection. When using wiz, use giants or golem as tank to absorb attacks while wiz do killing. #ric035 - #23 - goat111 - CC pull was ok, although he sent a giant or two near the King to trigger, which could get Giants killed too soon so he has to be careful of that. He then wasted his king by using it to kill the opposing king, which was higher level, rather than using archers. He tried to use some hogs to get air d's and drags for the rest but his hogs aren't high enough level and he didn't use enough to really do enough damage and basically the same with his dragons. He needs to stick to one plan I think - either all hogs or all dragons. #Gadi - #29 - stryker44 - Didn't get far enough away from defenses to start killing CC troops, ended up losing all his troops and had to use King. Then used a dragon attack so CC pull was a waste the whole time. When using drag attack, no need to pull CC, just rage over them. If he did that, this would have been 3. #Krstffr - #28 - Isabella #zathris - #30 - Carlybear 'Second Assignments' #steint - 5 - done #Widowmaker - TBD #whitematter33 - 3 #blinkermech - TBD #Andrew - TBD #RIVAS - TBD #RabidSquirrel - 19 - done #noghannanttpygf - TBD #raychee - TBD #Thunk - 18 #Norwalk Ray - 21, 22, or 23 #Musawi - 15 - done #Stevenile - in teens #jmazz - 14 - done #rerun - 21 - done #Travla - 16 - 23 #superman101585 - TBD #InvestLT - 27 - done #naser adare - 24 - done #Made Monster - 23 #tizzy - 19 - done #KingBelowMe - 25 #voltron - TBD #keelin - 28 - done #Musawizo - 26 - done #LeChevalierMort - 27,28,29 (as needed) #ric035 - 26 - done #Gadi - 28 #Krstffr - 5 (scout) - done #zathris - 29 Category:Coc